Sultry
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: Sometimes... some things are too good to be true, especially for Masamune after seeing his beloved looking so sultry... and seductive...


Sultry

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

Takano Masamune had been used to all types of crazy things in all of his shitty twenty seven years of existence, but nothing could prepare him for THIS.

As in capital THIS.

There, sprawled on his bed is a barely naked oh so delectable Ritsu, his Ritsu, lying in bed with nothing more that a light green button down shirt ( which was unbuttoned) open, and revealing a smooth, ivory upper torso and pink nipples, the only thing that was covered is his delicious manhood ( that he kept eating) which was sticking out of the thin material. His smooth legs bare.

Masamune felt his jaws clench, as his dick started to harden, since when did Ritsu became so… sultry? No scratch that, this man is the only one who can drive him wild and out of control, in fact, everything Ritsu does turn him on, whether he was yelling or his supple lips growl, his actions never fails to arouse the animal in him that he can't help but to ravish his subordinate.

But now, with the way he was sprawled on his bed ( how did this temptation got inside of his apartment anyway? Oh well, he doesn't give a damn.) He wanted to ravish him, STAT! NOW!

The said wanton looking man opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes which never fails to take Masamune's breath away, those bright green eyes that looked a little hazed, which added more to his bedroom appeal.

" Welcome back Masamune…" He said tenderly, wait, was that an invitation he can sense in his voice?

The said temptation sat slowly on his bed, his button down shirt started to slip unconsciously on his smooth shoulders.

Masamune started to feel hot all of a sudden. Is it his birthday or Christmas already? And goddammit! The way this man just pronounced his name for the first time… sweet Jesus...

Ritsu let out a seductive smile as he forwarded his almost bare shoulder forward.

" What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to join me? " The brunette taunted as he opened his legs, revealing the surefire weapon that made Masamune crawl on his knees. He knows this man's weakness, his needs, his everything.

The demon editor in chief felt his jaws drop. No way this is happening, he must be dreaming.

" I'm waiting Masamune…" Ritsu said impatiently as he opened and closed his legs in front of his lover.

" You better stop this now. " Masamune hissed as his eyes travelled on the sex kitten on his bed. " Trust me when I say that I will fuck you for a week if you don't stop this teasing, Ritsu. "

But he should've known that Ritsu can be a stubborn prick, seeing that a sensuous smile graced his full lips as he put his index finger on those sweet lips, sucking it for a minute before letting that dirty finger down towards his chest, down his abdomen, his navel, passing through his dick, and the on his asshole. Inserting it inside and fingerfucking himself.

" Why don't you try and throw me out? " Ritsu challenged, his cheeks turning pink from the mild pain of fingering his ass.

This is what Masamune needed in order to snap his bits of self control as he pounced on Ritsu, kissing him roughly as he threw him back on his bed.

" You…" The dark haired man growled as kissed his subordinate again, needy and rough.

Ritsu pulled himself out of the kiss as he caught his breath, but his dark haired lover went on to kiss his neck. He moaned as he felt those grinders mark his neck. It was painful yet delicious.

He then grinded his naked body on the clothed body of his man, and Masamune hissed. He hastily took out his sweater, and his t-shirt and threw it on the floor.

The brunette raised his lithe left leg and put it on the now bare shoulder of his boss, who, like a hungry man who didn't eat for days lapped at the soft skin, kissing, nibbling, licking, enjoying the creamy taste of his uke.

The editor in chief's lips went lower and lower until he reached the ankle, kissing it tenderly.

" Oh, Ritsu…" He mumbled as he stared at him with his hazel eyes. " I love you… so damn much…" He said as his lips reached his uke's big toe and sucked it.

Ritsu threw his head back as he felt his arousal heightened, who could've known that sucking toes will make him this wet?

" Masamune… you're so good…" The brunette moaned. " So good… and so hot…"

The seme sucked more for a minute, and then his tongue went upwards, to Ritsu's shin, kneecap, then his thigh, licking the part where his thigh met his hips, it was enough to throw Ritsu in a whimper.

" So delicious…." The raven haired man praised as his sinful tongue waded towards the treasure that Ritsu uses to seduce him. Then popped it on his mouth like a lollipop.

The brunette screamed. As his back stumbled on the bed, his pink cheeks becoming rosy red. He was used to his lover taking him fast, but not this time, the raven haired man took him slow… and fast, his tongue flickering in places that he knew will make him scream and moan. He was pushing all the right buttons tonight and Ritsu couldn't help but feel intense pleasure coursing through his body.

" Oh… Oh…ah! " Ritsu moaned as he intertwined his fingers on the those dark locks. He wanted more, lick him, lick him more!

" Lick me more! " He demanded " Suck me more! "

" Someone's needy and aggressive tonight. " Masamune chuckled.

Ritsu glared at him. " If you don't suck me properly, I won't let you fuck me ever again!" He threatened.

Masamune just grinned, then took out his tongue and licked the crevices of Ritsu's foreskin, pumping the dick at the same time.

" Yes…yes... that's it! " The brunette moaned. " Fast and slow, Masamune…"

The boss followed the demand, sucking gently and then faster afterwards which made Ritsu scream and moan louder.

When Masamune stopped, he looked at his sultry subordinate, breathing hard and blushing hard.

" I'm not done yet, Ritsu…" He announced.

The brunette nodded as he crawled slowly, getting the message, he then went on all fours and showing his asshole to his seme.

" I know, you're going to fuc- Shit! " Ritsu cursed as he felt a warm muscle licking his ass. " Oh… Oh my… God…Masamune! "

" Your ass taste like sugared vanilla. What kind of body wash did you use to wash yourself? " The chief editor asked as he opened his lover's ass cheeks even more to taste him.

Masamune usually isn't the type to lick asses, in fact, he never licked anyone's ass except for Ritsu. Sure he did fellatio here and there, but licking an asshole was a never for him, but Ritsu's asshole is so soft, and it always taste and smell good whenever he lick it.

Motorbutting with Ritsu is always delectable. That he knows.

The subordinate didn't answer, instead he let out a stifled moan. A string of saliva went out of his mouth as he felt the coarse pleasure his boss is giving him. He wasn't expecting him to lick him there often, but he washes that part of him thoroughly just in case.

" St… stop! No! " He uttered loudly as he stretched his arm to stop his boss from licking him. This too much… if he continues… He will… He will…

The licking became harder in invasive, and Ritsu screamed louder, giving up of trying to reach towards his ass, he gripped the sheets tightly.

It went on for awhile, and then, the bruentte's dick twitched, and in a second, a load of his cum shoot out and it splattered on his chest and cheeks.

Masamune chuckled as he stopped licking his subordinate's asshole, caressing it gently and giving one slow lick before he turned his lover to face him.

" How erotic… "

Ritsu huffed as he lied on the bed, he then raised his legs, opening himself more to his lover.

Masamune's eyes darkened even more as he saw the position, Ritsu clearly was offering himself to him.

" I'm all yours… " The brunette whispered. " Make me yours… please… "

A growl escaped from Masamune as he pounced on his lover again, licking the semen stained cheeks of his lover, then kissing his lips harder and hungrily until they were swollen, blood red.

His hands travelled lower, he caressed Ritsu's body until he felt his dick, he pumped it again, earning him gasps from Ritsu.

His lips went down further, kissing the brunette on the chest, popping one hard bud on his mouth, while Ritsu caressed his dark strands, moaning his name, all the while grinding his legs on Masamune's hips.

" Take your jeans off…" Ritsu muttered. " Let me feel you…"

The tall smoker got up hastily, then took off his jeans together with his boxers, and Ritsu marveled at the sight, this man is a sex God…

A Sex God who is so madly in love with him.

Ritsu immediately crawled towards him, taking ahold of Masamune's cock, he took him in eagerly, sucking softly.

This time, Masamune moaned, he felt Ritsu pumping his dick gently as he licked his shaft, pulling the foreskin once in a while and licking the head of his cocktail.

" Pretty baby…you're so good…" The dark haired man said in bliss as he felt Ritsu sucking him even more. " Baby, you're making me fall for you even more…"

He caressed Ritsu's brunette locks tighter as he felt his insides twinge, he will release it… very soon…

" Ritsu… love… I'm at my limit…"

But the brunette kept on sucking him like a vacuum, and Masamune suddenly tensed, and in a second, his spilled his seeds on Ritsu's face and chest.

Ritsu then took a big gulp of his lover's semen, the remaining seeds, he rubbed it on his face, his chest, and his manhood.

" You're done? " He challenged as he took his index finger with Masamune's cum and licked it slowly.

Masamune narrowed his eyes. " Not yet. " He shot back as he took Ritsu's ankles and pulled him towards him.

" You'll fuck me now? " Ritsu grinned.

" Oh, I would, but not now, I'm not into long foreplay, but you looking like that make me want to. " Masamune said as he raised the legs higher, nearing his face on Ritsu's entrance again.

" You seemed to love licking me tonight. " Ritsu observed.

" You taste so good. " The editor in chief shrugged as he bent his head , took out his tongue and rolled his tongue on Ritsu's rim.

" You pervert…" Ritsu laughed, soon, his laughter died down as he felt his lover licking him faster and his grip on his butt tightened.

He felt his lover pull his ass cheeks further, and Ritsu tilted his head and expose his tongue all of a sudden as he let out a scream.

He turned his head from side to side, saliva bursting out of his mouth, the tongue went so deep inside of him, he can practically feel Masamune's lips on his rim.

" Oh God…" He uttered as he felt himself tense. " M… m…asamune… no more… Ah! Ah! Ah! "

Masamune snickered, he pulled out his tongue out of Ritsu's ass, the brunette breathed in relief, only for his eyes to widen as he saw the dark head of his lover swooping on his asshole again, making his tongue enter deeper into his folds that he screamed again.

" No… Masamune… Stop! "

He didn't stop though, as his tongue rammed Ritsu's insides, the pleasure was too much as Ritsu's semen shot out of his dick, loads of semen after semen spurt out of his body.

Contented with the amount of cum his lover released, Masamune smiled and let go of his ass cheeks which was now reddish because he held it too tight.

" You ass…" The brunette cursed as he puffed out some harsh breaths.

" That's what you get for wriggling your naughty ass in front of my face. " Masamune smiled as he kissed Ritsu's forehead, passing his hand on the scattered cum of his lover, he scooped it up some of it and licked it.

The brunette then sat slowly, reaching out to fondle his partner's dick.

" Fuck me now… please…" He begged.

Masamune then cupped his lover's face, and looked at him lustfully.

" I will baby… I just want you to enjoy our lovemaking, because most of the time, I dove into you and bang you dry. "

" Then do it, you had enough foreplay, enter me now… please… and I don't mind you ramming unto me dry… I… I kind of liked it… you seemed… pretty desperate for me, its flattering…"

" Of course I'm desperate, I wasn't able to touch you for ten years… " Masamune grunted as he pushed Ritsu on the bed again, opening his legs as far as it could go, then sliding his manhood inside his ass.

" Yes! " Ritsu moaned as he rubbed his legs on his lover's thighs again. " Put it in deeper! Faster! "

" Shit Ritsu, you make me want to cum so fast!"

" Then cum! Shoot your load inside of me! "

" Is that what you want? "

" Yes! "

Masamune pushed his dick further as he felt Ritsu's walls squeezing into him.

" I'll shower you with this stuff… loads of it! " He stated loudly.

" Give it… give it to me! "

Masamune kept on ramming his lover, pushing his dick as far as it goes while Ritsu thrashed on the bed, moaning wildly.

The temperature inside the bedroom became too humid despite the air conditioner, with Ritsu rubbing himself and scratching his lover's bare thigh as he pounced on him further.

Masamune had to use his last bit of energy as he kept on pushing inside Ritsu, with the intensity of his ramming, he would not be surprised if he managed to destroy Ritsu's asshole the next day.

With one last ram, Masamune shoot out his seeds inside Ritsu, it was so much that it flooded on the brunette's asshole, wetting his butt cheeks and staining a good portion of the bedsheets.

The demon editor in chief then fell on his lover's chest as he breathed.

" Damn Ritsu… you sucked me dry…" Masamune grunted as he hugged him.

But to his surprise, Ritsu heaved him and pushed Masamune on his back.

" I'll suck you dry further. " Ritsu replied as a sensuous smile graced his lips. He then lifted himself higher, making sure his asshole will be impaled by Masamune's penis.

" Oi, let me catch my breath, you sexually charged tiger!" Masamune scolded mildly as he slapped Ritsu's butt cheeks.

" Oh, you're tired? Maybe I should look for a better and younger sex partner, you're getting old…" The brunette taunted as he attempted to stand up.

This managed to arouse the jealousy of the dark haired man as he grabbed Ritsu's waist and pulled him closer. " You're on, I'll fuck you for a week, didn't I? Let's see if you can find anyone better in bed than me after I exhaust that ass of yours. "

Ritsu snickered as he kissed his lover on the lips. " Prove it…"

Masamune kissed him back, his hand roaming on his lover's body ….

* * *

SMACK!

" Ow! " Masamune exclaimed as he looked up, only to see his subordinate glaring at him.

" Takano san, what do you think you're _touching_!? " Ritsu hissed at him. " You and your weird fantasies! "

A very tired Mino chuckled. " Takano san, you must be dreaming of a sexy stripper dancing on you, ne? When Onodera kun came to wake you up, you started hugging him and touching his butt. "

" Couldn't blame him, with all the cute shoujo manga heroines we edit everyday, we're bound to have… some desires. " Hatori halfsmiled.

"" Yeah, well, next time, keep _your_ fantasies inside you and _stop_ groping people's ass!" Ritsu huffed as he shoved the manuscript on his boss' face. " Please look at this, I want to go home early! "

 _Yeah, really a dream._ Masamune grunted as he looked at the manuscript, as if Ritsu would play sex kitten on his bed and seduce him thoroughly, still, it was a perfect wet dream, if only his skittish subordinate would tone down the feisty attitude, he would surely look… Sultry.

Grinning, he went back to his work, he had dreamt of Ritsu being cute, seductive, feisty and now Sultry…

He then flipped a page of the manuscript, his eyes sparkled as he saw the French maid attire and nurses attires.

Ah… maybe one of these days, he can dream of another perfect wet dream, he thought as he smirked on his subordinate's direction, maybe one day, he can make the Sultry Ritsu of his dreams become a reality...

* * *

Thanks for….Argh! ( gushing nosebleed ) Reading! Sorry dearies, I need to wipe my nose with a box of kleenex from writing This!

Reviews are Appreciated! Thank you for making a Raw Night a Lemon Favourite!


End file.
